


Недопонимание

by KisVani



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Икабод Крейн и реалии современного мира. Взболтать, но не смешивать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недопонимание

— Подожди в машине, – сказала лейтенант Эбби Миллс так, как обычно она говорила, если считала, что объяснять что-то Икабоду слишком долго.  
— Вы собираетесь войти в это питейное заведение в одиночку? – спросил тот скептически и, заметив посуровевший взгляд лейтенанта, постарался смягчить свои слова: – Не подумайте, что я не верю в вашу способность самостоятельно справиться со всеми опасностями, которые могут вас поджидать… но не лучше ли нам пройти туда вместе?  
Эбби фыркнула.  
— Потому что женщина сама не может зайти в бар? – спросила она.  
— Вовсе нет, – поспешно заверил ее Икабод, – просто мы же напарники. А это означает, что мы должны держаться друг друга, верно?  
Для себя он уже уяснил, что Эбби порой выводили из себя самые неожиданные вещи, да и не только ее. Мисс Дженни, сестра лейтенанта Миллс, один раз взвилась просто из-за того, что Икабод отодвинул для нее стул. В дальнейшем она уже не реагировала столь бурно, хотя и странно косилась на него, но от того, чтоб подавать ей пальто, Икабод решил воздержаться.  
Порой, чтоб разобраться в переплетениях современных понятий об этикете, приходилось больше ориентироваться на реакции других людей. Даже если казалось, что все нормально, недовольный тон той же Эбби мог указывать на неуместность действий Икабода. И каждое свое слово приходилось взвешивать и произносить с максимальной осторожностью, ожидая чего угодно.  
— Ладно, – проворчала Эбби, – идем. Только постарайся ни с кем не говорить, хорошо?

Не вести бесед, как требовала от него лейтенант, Икабод не мог. Особенно если принять во внимание, что сама Эбби оставила его в одиночестве у стойки и удалилась к дальнему столу вместе с каким-то парнем.  
— Твоя девушка? – спросил у Икабода мужчина, занимающий соседний стул.  
Он был еще не стар, а высокий лоб и ясный, но цепкий взгляд светлых глаз выдавали в нем натуру исследователя.  
— Нет, напарница, – ответил Икабод, Эбби ведь не собиралась скрывать свою личность и род занятий.  
— Непохож ты на копа, – сказал мужчина задумчиво. – К тому же, судя по акценту, британец.  
— Я преподаватель, моя специализация – Гражданская война, – быстро ответил Икабод, припоминая свою легенду, – сейчас я в творческом отпуске, оттого и оказался ныне в Сонной Лощине.  
— Вот оно что, – протянул мужчина, а потом протянул руку и представился: – Меня зовут Николас. Николас Дэвис.  
— Икабод Крейн.

Николас оказался человеком интересным и не лишенным такта, он спокойно отреагировал на слова Икабода о том, что как женщина Эбби его не интересует. И, в отличие от коллег лейтенанта Миллс по полицейскому участку, не принялся сыпать странными намеками и улыбками. Просто кивнул и тепло улыбнулся. Так что, когда Эбби закончила разговор со свидетелем, Николас и Икабод уже успели обменяться номерами мобильных телефонов, а также заверениями в том, что разговор был весьма интересным.  
Правда, был момент, настороживший Икабода, о чем он поспешил сказать Эбби.  
— Почему прочие посетители питейного заведения, да и бармен, смотрели на нас с Николасом столь странно?  
Эбби вздохнула.  
— Напомни мне показать тебе «Полицейскую Академию».  
Это объяснение было не слишком понятным, как и многие другие замечания лейтенанта Миллс, мисс Дженни, капитана Ирвинга или кого-либо из людей этого века, но Икабод решил промолчать, чтоб снова не оказаться в неловкой ситуации.

Икабод не любил показывать, что некоторые технологии ему никак не даются, но телефон издавал необычные для себя звуки и, сколько ни нажимай на кнопку, разговор не начинался.  
— Лейтенант, – Икабод смущенно протянул телефон Эбби, – что происходит?  
— Твой парень шлет тебе СМСки, – ответила та, снова возвращая телефон Икабоду. – Это что-то вроде коротких писем.  
Она показала, как открывать эти послания.  
— Парень? Скорее, вполне взрослый мужчина, и я не понимаю, почему вы говорите… – Икабод осекся, начав читать текст письма.  
— Что-то интересное? – спросила Эбби, и голос ее подозрительно дрогнул.  
— По какой-то неведомой причине Николас интересуется, что на мне надето… а в следующем письме…  
Икабод решил не озвучивать содержание еще одной «СМС». Пусть времена и поменялись, но есть вещи, о которых мужчине разговаривать с женщиной, не являющейся его женой, просто неприлично.  
— Поздравляю, – сказала Эбби сдавленно. – У тебя теперь есть ухажер.  
— Это какой-то сленг? – не понял Икабод. – Мы оба мужчины, а слово «ухажер» подразумевает романтическую подоплеку.  
Губы Эбби задрожали, и прежде, чем Икабод начал всерьез волноваться, лейтенант Миллс расхохоталась.  
— Не вижу причины для веселья, – буркнул Икабод.  
— Только не говори, – ответила Эбби, отсмеявшись, – что в твое время не было парней, которые… ну, предпочитали других парней, а не женщин.  
Икабод поджал губы и постарался не обращать внимания на то и дело тренькающий телефон.  
— В мое время простая вежливость не считалась признаком содомитских наклонностей, лейтенант.  
Эта фраза вызвала у Эбби еще один приступ смеха.


End file.
